The Gravity Shifting Experience
by NobleAndAncientLineBlack
Summary: Embry was on a mission: Meet his one true love and live happily ever after. There's just one tiny flaw in that plan. How is he supposed to do that when he has no idea where to find his imprint? ONE-SHOT SPIN OFF FROM FIX ME - EMBRY / JACKIE (OC)


_**So I've finally done what I promised you guy a long, long, long time ago. This is a one-shot of how Embry imprinted on Jackie and got the ball rolling for their relationship in my story 'Fix me'. I hesitated really long whether or not to update this because I definitely don't think this is my best work. Also, writing from a guy's point of view isn't really the perspective I'm most comfortable with. The one-shot came out a bit cheesy and predictable which is something I usually try to avoid. But those who have read the main story know that infuriatingly cheesy is exactly what Embry and Jackie's relationship is all about so in that aspect I guess I nailed it?**_

 _ **Anyway, I also wanted to grasp this opportunity to thank everyone again who reads 'Fix Me'. Even though the story had been finished for quite a while now, I still occasionally get reviews or people faving or putting it on alert. I love you guys and I hope that with this one-shot I'm able to give you loyal readers something back.**_

I was on a mission. It was a very simple one. I was going to look every single girl in La Push and Forks in the eyes and I was going to find my imprint. The girl meant for me was out there somewhere and I was going to find her. There's just one problem. Not every girl wants to look me in the eye. Sure you've got the girls who can't wait to make eye-contact with me in the hope it means I'll be persuaded by their lustful looks and profess my undying love for them. The big muscles might have something to do with it. But there are girls who are so intimidated by me that they refuse to look me in the eye. And then there are the girls who don't spare me a glance or even seem to notice my presence in the room.

Why am I on this mission? I didn't really want an imprint before. If it happened to me, fine. If it didn't happen to me, fine as well. My opinion on it all only changed a few weeks ago. I blame it on the fight with the newborn army from Seattle.

The fight had been easy. Those newborn leeches didn't prove to be as big a threat as we thought they would be. I wouldn't go as far to say no one got hurt because one sneaky bloodsucker snuck up on Leah and stupid Jacob, who jumped in front of her, got his ribs crushed. He's really lucky he's got super healing powers. He's okay now, at least physically. Emotionally, I'm afraid Bella did some serious damage.

But the altering moment was when we went back to La Push after the fight. The entire pack went straight to Billy's place. And while the vampire doc worked on getting Jacob back together, the imprints who had been waiting at Sam's place arrived there as well. It was in that moment when I saw Jared and Kim reunite, as well as Sam and Emily and even Quil and Claire that I realized I was missing something. I was missing that which I was watching right in front of me. I didn't have someone like that. Someone who was eating her heart out waiting for me to return to her. And I realized with a pain in my chest that I wanted that, that I ached for it and I needed it.

So that's why I've decided to take matters in my own hands and change my destiny by finding my imprint. Jacob says I'm being ridiculous. I told him he'd change his mind if he ever imprints but he said he doesn't want it. That he'll never love anyone the way he loves Bella. He's just hurting right now and not looking at things realistically.

But so far no success. I've crossed paths with a lot of pretty girls but none of them gave me the whole gravity-shifting-experience. Maybe she's just not around these parts. Maybe I should expand my imprinting region to Port Angeles. That might not be a bad idea. I think I might go there this weekend.

'Will you stop thinking about this fictional girl!" Paul growls into my head.

We're running patrols right now but there isn't much going on. So I should probably spend this time thinking of a new approach on this search for my soul mate.

"Don't you dare!" He shouts. "It's already bad enough I have to hear about the sickening imprinting from Jared, Sam and Quil. Don't you start as well about a girl who doesn't even exist."

"She does exist!" I shout back through the link in our minds.

"Not everyone imprints, Embry." Sam sighs.

He thinks I'm being stupid. He keeps insisting that I might not imprint. I have to imprint. If I don't, I'll die sad and alone.

"You could always just meet someone on your own, without this stupid legend forcing you to love someone." Paul says.

"It's not stupid." I wanted to growl at him but Sam beat me to it.

Stupid Sam who knows exactly what it feels like to imprint, because he already found the one woman perfect for him. Stupid ass!

"Embry! It's not my fault you didn't imprint on anyone." He retorted.

"Yet." I finish his sentence but only get a sigh in return.

When I get home though, I have to think about what Sam has told me before. That not everyone imprints. What if he's right? What if I search the entire world for her but this one woman perfect for me just doesn't exist? I don't even want to think about the possibility.

The more time passes futilely searching for my one true love, the more I fear Sam might have been right. So when Jamie Walton came up to me after class, I tried my very best to be charming. Might as well practice for when I have to find someone to love without imprinting.

"Hey Embry." She smiled.

"Hi Jamie." I tried to put on my most attractive smile. I don't know if it worked but she didn't seem repulsed by it so I must be doing something right.

"There's a party Friday night at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked me confidently but I could hear her heart beat increase.

"I'd love to." I forced out.

I had to force myself to say yes to her. Why? Because my entire being was screaming at me that this was wrong, that this girl was not my soul mate. But then who is?

"Great, I'll see you there then, Embry." She smiled brightly at me.

I stayed in the door opening of the class room thinking about Jamie Walton. She might not be my imprint but I'm starting to believe I just don't have one. So why couldn't I fall in love with Jamie? She was quite beautiful and smart and funny and a lot of guys would want to be invited personally to her party.

Okay, I am going to her party and fall in love with Jamie Walton. If I can't, I'll just try it with another girl.

Apparently I had been spacing out in the door way because suddenly a girl asked me to move aside so she could enter her classroom. I looked into her eyes for a very long time, but nothing. Yep, still no imprint.

I sighed and moved away from the door so the girl could enter. When I turned the corner however, I bumped into another girl who fell flat on her ass.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and tried to pick up her things which she had dropped when I ran into her.

Poor thing. It must hurt when a large shape-shifter runs into you.

I tried to help her reassemble her things but each time I reached for a book, she quickly pulled it back to her chest. Great, this girl was afraid of me as well.

"I don't bite, you know." I said but since it came out with a small growl, I think I might have failed to make her see I'm harmless.

To my surprise the girl didn't ran away as fast as she could. Instead she let out a small laugh and looked up at me with a smile in her eyes.

Bright brown eyes locked with my own and my knees went weak. The only thing keeping me from collapsing was this girl and knowing I won't see her beautiful face anymore if I faint. She was gorgeous, no, not just gorgeous. There isn't a word in the universe to describe what she is. I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't. She had quite literally knocked the breath out of me.

I was dead. Up till this very moment I had been dead. And she gave life to me, she gave meaning to me. This… this angel was still smiling at me while I must look like a fish out of the water right now.

"It would be kind of weird if you bit people." She spoke with that wonderful voice, that sounded like the greatest music ever to my ears.

She has no idea how many 'people' I bite, though she might think I'm nuts if I tell her right now that I kill vampires in my spare time.

"I'm Embry Call." I stuck out my arm but the moment I do, I want to hit myself.

What kind of seventeen-year old boy shakes hands with the girl he loves? Yes, I said loves. Because I do, already. And I'm sure that the more I get to know her, the deeper I'll fall for her. A pleasant shiver runs through my body when I think about getting to know this angel in front of me.

She doesn't mock my outstretched hand though. She just smiles and shakes it. The moment her hand touches mine, electricity runs through me and I find it extremely hard to focus on what she's saying.

"Jackie Condura." She smiles.

Jackie Condura. Jackie Condura. Jackie Call. Yes, that definitely has a nice ring to it.

When she pulls her hand away, I panic. Is she going to leave now? I have to think of something to make her stay. I have to say something. Anything!

"Are you in my history class?"

What the hell!? That's not something you say to the love of your life. She'll think I'm a jerk. As if it wasn't bad enough she had to tell me her name when this school is so small you should already know everyone's middle name. But now I've also asked her if she's in my class. If she wasn't insulted before that I had no idea who she was, she definitely will be now.

But instead she just keeps smiling that warm smile.

"Actually, we have biology together."

I could just hit myself, again. She had been in my class the entire year. How could I not have noticed her up until now? But before I can get too upset with myself, I realize with a jolt that biology is my next class.

"Great! We can walk to class together." I shout out in excitement.

She smiles and nods.

It's not really that awkward, the walk to our classroom. We don't say much, actually we don't say anything but I get to stare at her the entire time. I don't think she noticed but if she did, she was nice enough to not say anything about it.

Too soon we arrive at the classroom and we'll each have to sit at our assigned seat. She smiles at me one last time and sits down at the front row. Oh, she's a little overachiever. That's so cute.

We picked seats at the beginning of the year. I sit in the back with Jacob and we hardly ever pay attention to what the teacher's saying. Hell, we hardly show up for class.

How I wish I was a little overachiever as well right now. Then I could sit in the front with her, and talk to her, and stare at her.

My decision is quickly made. Who wants to sit in the back with Jacob when you can sit in the front next to Jackie Condura? Man, even her name gives me pleasant goose bumps. So instead of walking to my normal seat, I sit down in the spot next to my angel.

"Euhm… what are you doing?" She asks me confused.

"What's your favourite food?" I ask her, desperate to get to know her a little better.

Before she can give me the answer I'm dying to hear, a boy stands in front of me and by the look on his face I guess I'm in his seat.

"What?!" I snap angrily at him.

Couldn't he see I was talking to the most amazing girl in the world?

"You're in my seat."

"It's not your seat anymore. We swapped places. You're over there." I point to the desk where Jacob is supposed to be but he's on patrol right now.

The boy looks like he's about to protest but I give him one harsh glare and he eventually leaves to sit in the back.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," She says.

Oh no. She's right. I looked like a total jerk who forces others to do things they really don't want to do but I just wanted to sit next to her. I just wanted to talk to her and get to know her. She'll hate me now.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't usually,... well, actually I'm never this rude to people. But I just... you see?... And then you..." I stutter out in panic.

"Spaghetti."

"What?" I frown.

" I know it's a cliché but that's my favourite food. Spaghetti." She smiles and I smile right back at her.

The guy whose seat I had taken and who I had glared away, turned out to be Jackie's best friend. I guess I didn't make a good impression there but she didn't seem to mind much me being rude to him.

She wanted to pay attention in class so I didn't get the chance to talk much more to her. When class was over, I asked her if I could walk her to the next one. I was afraid that she'd say no and even though I'm sure she thought it was at least a little weird, she let me walk her to math.

I couldn't just sit an entire hour in a class room. I needed to do something, I needed to be with her. So I did the only sensible thing and changed all my classes to be with her. But then I realised that she would know I did it for her and this might scare her off. So I went back to the secretary and changed them all back to the way they had been. The woman behind the desk looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I might have.

Or I was still losing it. My entire being was aching to be near Jackie again but I knew very well I couldn't just burst into her class. The teacher wouldn't appreciate it but much more importantly Jackie wouldn't like it. I needed something to keep my mind clear and I figured the best way to do that was by running through the woods.

The moment I phased, I got a little calmer. Not much though, my every thought was still filled with Jackie Condura.

"Who?" Sam's voice rang in my head.

"My imprint." I sigh happily and all I have to do is say that and images of the beautiful girl float into mine and Sam's mind.

"You imprinted? Congratulations, Embry." I can feel Sam smile. "Where did you meet her?"

"At school. She's in my biology class. Can you believe it? I imprinted on the most amazing, most beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, remarkable-"

"Yeah, I get it." Sam smiled. "So why aren't you with her right now?"

I wish I could be with her right now, I wish I could be with her every moment of every day for the rest of my life.

"She has math." I sigh sadly.

"And you?"

Huh?

"Aren't you supposed to be in class as well right now?" He asks.

Yeah, but it's not like I actually pay attention to English. I already speak the language. Besides, I couldn't sit in a closed off space right now, so close to her. I was afraid I might just burst out of my class room and into hers with this need to see her that I've felt ever since I laid eyes on her.

"Fine, I get it. But you do have to go to class this afternoon. You mom will get really upset if you get bad grades."

Of course I'm going back to school when this hour is over. I'll get to sit with Jackie during lunch and talk to her, and watch her smile. Maybe I can ask her out on a date, or ask her to marry me. Or is that too soon?

"Way too soon, Embry. I know you want to be around her as much as you can be but be sure not to frighten her away. You might come off too strongly."

Oh, right. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of freak which I'm afraid will happen eventually when I tell her about the legends being true. But for now she has to think I'm a normal guy. I can do that.

Turns out I can't do that. The moment I caught a whiff of her scent, I practically raced all the way to her class room.

"Hi." I stood in front of her when she had barely set a foot out of her class room.

"Oh, Embry." She seemed surprised to see me here. "Hi."

I couldn't fight off the smile she brought on my face even if I wanted to.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

Sam had said I couldn't ask her hand in marriage, he didn't say anything about lunch. Surely that won't freak her out.

"I'm kind of already sitting with my friends." She said carefully.

My whole fantasy got crushed. If I won't sit at lunch with her, I won't get to know her better and I'll never get the chance to ask her out on a date. And if we never date, she'll never become Mrs. Embry Call.

"But maybe another time?" She said carefully.

I don't think I had been doing a good job at hiding my disappointment. But her reaching out a new opportunity to me, made me realise there was still hope. We'll just have the start the beginning of the rest of our lives another day.

I nodded.

Just because I couldn't sit at lunch with her, doesn't mean I wasn't going to keep an eye on her during it. I sat down next to Quil but kept my gaze fixated on her. She sat at a table with the guy I had glared away at biology. Andy, she said was his name.

"What are you looking at?" Jared asked me while munching on a piece of bread.

Kim didn't seem to mind his bad manners though. She just sat contently by his side and smiled at him. I hope me and Jackie will be like that in the very near future.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." I sighed happily.

She was telling this Andy guy about a movie she saw this weekend. The way she spoke was just so captivating. I couldn't focus on anything other than the way the words seem to roll of her tongue and I hoped to God I would be graced with hearing her say my name again. I don't think I fully appreciated it the first time. If only I was a bit closer to her table, then I'd be able to hear every word she says while now I have to be content with understanding two words every sentence. Why were there so many people talking around us?

I hadn't realised the pack had been staring at me the entire time I was admiring the beauty sitting a few tables away. Still too far though.

"Dude, are you high?" Quil asked me. "Or did you just imprint on someone?"

"Her name's Jackie." I said excitedly.

"Wow, congratulations man!" He clapped me on my back. "So which one is it?" He looked eagerly around the cafeteria.

Another girl had joined Jackie and Andy at their table but she didn't even come close to comparing to Jackie. No one in this room did. How had I not seen her before today?!

"There she is." I pointed subtly in her direction.

"She's really pretty, Embry." Kim smiled at me.

"I know. I wonder what she's saying though." I sigh.

She and the girl got into an apparently very interesting conversation and I couldn't help but hope that maybe she was talking about me.

"Why don't you go throw something in the bin there," Jared nodded towards one close to their table. "And eavesdrop on their conversation."

Kim looked at him in astonishment while he just shrugged.

That was brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? Before the others were able to tell me what a stupid idea it was, I had already grabbed my can and was making my way over to the bin.

"I just don't understand why the teachers keep putting me together with the most horrible people when we have to do a group assignment. Why did I, of all people, get stuck with Keith Hackley and Thomas Zollanger?" The guy sighed annoyed.

"They're not that bad." My imprint tried to cheer her friend up.

"They are." The other girl agreed with Andy.

"Hi Embry." Jackie suddenly smiled brightly at me.

As glad as I was with her paying attention to me, that kind of ruined the plan. How was I supposed to eavesdrop on her conversation when she was looking at me?

I smiled back at her but the glances, the hostile looks, her friends were giving me, made me bolt. However, I wasn't going to give up that easily. I sat down two tables further next to a girl I didn't know but who seemed very excited that I chose to sit next to her. I only sat there so I could listen to Jackie.

"Since when are you and Embry Call buddy-buddy?" The girl asked at the same time Andy asked Jackie "Why was Call smiling at you and why were you smiling back?".

"We're not buddy-buddy, Erin. We just bumped into each other this morning and had a chat." She shrugged as if our first meeting was no big deal.

It was a big deal. It changed my life! It changed her life, but of course she doesn't know that yet.

"He was a lot nicer than I thought he'd be." I could hear her smile softly. "Not scary at all."

That's what I had been afraid of. That she'd believe all the strange stories that go around La Push about the pack and about me. The fact that she didn't think I was scary in the slightest, really relieved my heavy heart.

"Oh God, please don't tell me you're joining the Embry Call fan club!?" The girl, whose name was apparently Erin, sighed exasperated.

"Firstly, there is no such thing as the Embry Call fan club and even if there was, I wouldn't become a member. Secondly, what's wrong with me having a friendly chat with him?" She shrugged.

The eyes of her two friends almost tumbled out of their sockets as if they couldn't believe the question she just asked them. I couldn't see what was wrong with her question either. Why would it be wrong for the two of us to talk?

"It's Embry Freaking Call!" The Andy guy said as if that explained everything. It didn't explain anything. "He's part of those weird guys who walk around La Push naked with anger issues and had a looks and character make-over in one week. If that doesn't alert you that something's wrong about that guy, the fact that he growls –he growls! – should."

"Well, I talked to him and didn't think there was anything strange about him at all." Jackie kept defending me and it made me fall head over heels for her. "What do you think, Erin?"

"I think... he's listening in on our conversation."

I almost fell out of my seat when I heard her say that. Sure, I hadn't been too subtle about the fact I was looking at them but how did she even know I heard what they had been saying? I probably should have thought about the fact that even though Jackie's back was towards me, her friends could still see me.

The two other heads immediately snapped into my direction. I have no idea what the expression on the Andy guy's face was – probably pissed off since that appears to be the only reaction I can get out of him – because I was only looking at Jackie's face.

I felt awful. The way she looked at me once she realised I had been listening in on their conversation made me feel like I betrayed her trust. She felt as if I betrayed her. I wanted to crawl over to where she was sitting and beg her on my knees to forgive me for such a despicable thing, plea for her not to hate me. But then the bell rang and when I could finally move again, she had already left.

"How did that go?" Jared clasped me on the shoulder when he and the rest of the pack passed me on their way to class.

"Awful." I whine pitifully. "Why did I listen to you?"

Yes, why did I? Maybe an approach like this would have been effective with his soul mate but mine had obviously not appreciated it. When I think about the way she had looked at me, I feel like stabbing myself several times for my own idiocy.

"Because you were desperate." Jared answers.

I was. I am. And now I'd have some serious apologising to do to get her to even talk to me again. But I'm not one to give up easily. I was going to wait for her outside the school after the last class and make her see what a good guy I am.

It takes her forever to finally leave the school building and I for one am glad that she's not with her friends.

"Hey Jackie." I run up to her as fast as I can without freaking her out.

"Oh, hey Embry."

She wasn't being mean or anything but I was incredibly disappointed that her voice lacked the enthusiasm I was feeling at seeing her again.

"Look, Jackie, about what happened during lunch-"

"So you're not going to pretend you weren't eavesdropping on me and my friends?" She turned towards me.

"No," I whine. "I was eavesdropping."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what you think about me."

I needed to know.

"You could have just asked me."

"And you would have told me the truth?" I frown.

I find that kind of hard to believe. People just don't like admitting out loud what they really feel and think. I don't know why. I'd gladly scream at the top of my lungs that I'm crazy for this girl.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

And the panic I felt at lunch is back. I try to stutter out another apology but she won't let me.

"I don't like playing games, Embry. What you see is what you get and what I say is what I mean."

I definitely want what I see.

"So... what do you think about me?" I give it a shot.

She smiles that breathtaking smile of hers and I'm lost. Those beautiful features just suck me in and won't ever release me again. I don't want to ever be released from the spell she has put me under.

"Why is it so important for you to know that?" She asks me.

"Because that would help me figure out whether you'd say yes or no when I ask you out on a date." I tell her in all honesty.

She blushed! I made her blush! I felt this surge of immense proud at the fact that I was the reason her cheeks tinted red.

"How about you sit with me at lunch tomorrow and then I'll answer that question." She smiled.

"I'd like that."

I'd really like that.


End file.
